montys_animalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maggiesemo
WARNING NOT FOR KIDS THERE IS SWEARING AND ALSO...... (SANTA IS FAKE) : The Maggiesemo or Night Wing for short is one of the Earths most Intresting Creatchures. in 100BC the Maggiesemo Was Born in what we now call today Ney York City. But at the Time the Natives called it Bok parçası Or in Enlgish it is called "Piece of Shit". Well the Maggiesemo's Race Grew and Grew through out the Years when it reached 200BC they Toataled to a Amazing Number of ONE and in 700BC they kept Growing and they Surprisenly Got to ONE they were the BIGGEST and Baddest Animal out there. If they saw a kitten on the side of the Rode they would kick the shit out of it untill it became a LOL CAT. But when it saw a Dog it would go up to it make it it's Friend then stick it onto a cat. Yes they were Verry Cruel in there beginning years But as time whent on they became Better stronger and become allot more smarter as well. Also, They invented the Moon Walk (WHAT NOW? MITCHEAL JACKSON'S DEAD BODY WHAT NOW?)But 1700 AC the Maggiesemo DID THE thing that would change the world. It Invented the Automatec asult Rifle. So as it sold them none stop to the Amairican Malitia they killed the British and then became happy again and gave the Maggiesemo Free ange to do what ever it wanted in the country of USA. so as the Years go on the Maggiesemo DID to it started to Gain more and more intellect like for instance it Found a way to kill a man with your thumb. when the Times reached 1991 Times were rough in the World and it eventually Met up with the man People know as Batman. so Batman and Maggiesemo Teamed up to stop Crime and they did Untill Alfred Killed Batman and started eating Batmans Limbs and guts One By one while Having Batman Watch all on a saturday Night O YA. : "Go away COOL AID MAN" : "NEVER" : "Quick someone Kill the COOL AID MAN" : *BOOOOOOM* : "HE'S DEAD" : "THANK YOU" : so the Maggiesemo Whent and saw Batman Dead and Alfred Eating him so the Maggiesemo took a Katana and sliced off Alfreds Head But what she found out that night is that Alfred is not really Alfred at all . BUT 2 HAMSTERS IN A COAT. "O YA" : "OMFG WHO LET HIM IN HERE" : "SORRY SIR LITTLE AID IS STILL ALIVE " : "KILL HIM TO" : *BOOOOOOM* : "NOW PLEASE LOCK THE DAMB DOORE" : "OKAY SIR" : So Maggiesemo cold and alone Could not find any friends and was forced to ealk the streets cold and alone UNTILL! she found a SLUG that she taimed and *Later became Justin Bieber but that is another story* She taimed him to sing and dance and do the stake of France. so when Justin Bieber Grew up the Maggiesmo Left HIm and started a New Life as? OH you got it a Carpet salesmen. so when it was selling carpets It met famouse people like Alec Baldwin and Alec Baldwin and Alec Baldwin and The SHAM WOW GUY(umm this is sad and who the hell buys carpets theese days unless your fixing up a house) so then one day while she was working a man kidnaped her brought her to the Monty ZOO and that is how we got this story. so Hope you liked this now go READ A BOOK ABOUT PEOPLE KILLING EACHOTHER thank you